Could Have Lost You
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Set in Shooting Star. Sam and Blaine are each worried about the other one. Completely AU, and it is very dark and very fluffy. Yeah, I know, sounds like an oxy moron. Anyway, warning for major canon character deaths. Blam.


_**Disclaimer: The characters of glee do not belong to me. I got this idea from surfing for Blam fics. I know it's been done, but this is for the **__Shooting Star__** ep. Blaine and Sam are worried for each other and what they may never get to say to each other. Blaine and Sam hook up after it's safe. Past Klaine, major character deaths, just so you know.**_

Could Have Lost You

By Julia

The gunshot had gone off. Blaine was hiding in the bathroom, he'd been in there when it had happened. Blaine's curls fell in his eyes, and his heart pounded. He moved quietly to a stall to hide, his eyes closing from fear. All he could see when he closed his eyes was blonde hair and blue eyes. Blaine would never get to tell Sam how he felt. That couldn't be true. He _had_ to be able to tell Sam how he felt. Ever since Kurt had passed away, Sam had been amazing. Blaine had fallen in love with him. Blaine's eyes grew wet, and he stood on the toilet, bracing himself with his hands. Blaine could hardly breathe. "Oh, Sam, baby… please be okay." Blaine whispered, his eyes closed tightly. He prayed to God that his baby would be okay. Blaine had to believe that they could work things out. Sam had to be safe, right?

The sound filled Sam with fear. Sam thought of those dark curls and hazel eyes. Those curls looked so soft. He had never gotten to tell Blaine how he felt. Tears fell off his chin. Sam didn't know if he could lose the chance to do that. There were footsteps in the hall, and Sam froze. He was in the choir room. Where was Blaine? How was he going to know if he was okay? Sam shared a look with Puckerman, and it spoke volumes. Sam crawled over to him. They had to talk. Puck knew about his feelings for Blaine. Sam whispered, "I have to go find Blaine, Puck. I can't just sit here, not knowing if he's okay." He said. Sam shook his head when Puck started to protest. Sam didn't want to hear anything telling him not to. "Puck, I _love_ him. I am going to look for him. You have to distract Mr. Schue so I can go. He'll try and stop me." Sam really needed his help to save Blaine. Sam's heart was pounding. He just had to agree to help. Sam's chin was dripping with tears. "Please, Puck." He begged, his voice cracking. Sam couldn't imagine life without Blaine. He couldn't breathe.

The desperation in Sam's blue eyes was killing him. Puck shared a look with him, and then his gaze fall to his lap. Puck was glad that Quinn wasn't here. He didn't have to worry about her that way. Puck couldn't imagine what he'd do if he was in Sam's shoes. Puck let out a soft sigh. He couldn't tell him no. "Okay." He whispered. Puck wasn't sure what to do. He knew that it couldn't be noisy. He supposed he could try and pretend to freak out. Puck didn't have to worry, because across the room, Marley was having a nervous breakdown. Puck jerked his chin towards her. "Go, before someone sees you." He told him, and watched as Sam used the opportunity to sneak out of the choir room. Puck wished that Sam would get to Blaine if he was in danger. Puck just hoped that Quinn wouldn't find out if something happened right away. Puck would hate for her to worry. Puck let out a breath. "Get to him, Sam." He muttered under his breath. Puck just hoped that Sam would be okay while he got to him. Puck couldn't imagine losing either of them. They were his best friends. He just hoped that the whole glee club could get out alive. None of them deserved to die this way. No one did, really. Puck sent up a prayer for all of them.

The bathroom door opened, Blaine closed his eyes tightly. He was willing whomever that was to go away. He froze, and then he heard Sam's voice. He stepped out of the stall, and threw himself into Sam's arms, holding tightly. He cried onto Sam's shoulder. He folded into the other boy easily. He held on, and they clung to each other. Blaine took in Sam's scent, he knew that he'd never forget this. It would be imprinted on his brain. He let out a sniff, and he whispered, "Sam, oh, baby… I was so worried about you. I am so glad that you're here." Blaine's voice shook. Blaine never wanted to let go, but he knew that they had to get away. "Um, Sam, I know that we have to get away…. But I have to tell you something." Blaine let out a breath as he pulled back to look into those blue eyes. Blaine couldn't breathe, as he looked at him. "I… you are so special to me, Sam…. I love you, baby. If we get out of this, I promise that I'll never let you go." Blaine's voice shook with tears as he spoke.

That was a shocker. Sam's eyes filled with tears, and he briefly pressed his lips to Blaine's in answer. Sam kissed him till they were both breathless. Before Sam could say anything, the bathroom door opened, and they clung to each other. The person was the shooter. Sam's eyes widened, and he stepped in front of Blaine. Sam was scared to death, but he couldn't let Blaine get hurt. "Please, you don't have to do this." Sam pleaded, as Blaine's arms circled around his waist and holding tightly. Sam let his body press into Blaine's. He kept his eyes on the shooter, he was a tall, burly kid who looked vaguely familiar. "I am not going to let you hurt Blaine. I will die first." Sam said with conviction, and Blaine's breath was sharp. This couldn't be happening. Sam kept the shooter's gaze, and it suddenly dawned on him who that was. It was Seth Jones, he'd graduated the year before. He had been Sam's first fuck. Holy shit. "Seth, is that really you?" Sam asked. They'd met at Scandals. Sam had been trying to bury his love for Blaine in the first guy he'd seen. Sam was now wishing that he could go back in time and change this. He just couldn't. Sam's chin dripped with tears. He just had to listen.

Sam knew the shooter? Blaine was shocked. Blaine was scared. He had never been so scared in his life. Blaine could hardly breathe. Sam and the shooter were talking. Blaine only heard that Sam would die first. Blaine couldn't live without Sam. Blaine watched the shooter's eyes. He was so evil looking. Blaine wondered how Sam knew him. Blaine didn't know how they were going to get out of this alive. They couldn't lose each other now. Blaine's hazel eyes closed and he started praying. This wasn't happening. He was dreaming.

They couldn't be serious. Seth had come here to kill them both. Seth had known that Sam loved Blaine. He was very jealous. They couldn't be together. Seth couldn't have Sam, then no one would have him. "Sam, you've got to be kidding me." Seth snapped. "You don't get to just get the boy and get a happy ending." Seth didn't want that to happen. He was totally in love with Sam and wanted him above all else. He knew that this was crazy, but he couldn't stop himself. There were already six dead students, one of them Lauren Zizes. Seth kept the gun on them, it was a huge rifle. He would have Sam.

Sam didn't know what he was going to do. He had to get them out of this. Seth was _his_ ex, _his_ mistake. Sam wasn't going to let Blaine get hurt for his mistake. He kept himself in front of Blaine, as if it could protect Blaine from Seth's gaze. Sam wasn't going to let this happen. "Look, Seth, I am not going to let you hurt my boyfriend." Sam said, taking the leap. He just hoped that Blaine wouldn't object. Sam just needed Seth to know that he was completely serious. This couldn't happen. "I know that you're hurt, but this isn't going down like this. You aren't going to shoot us. Take me." Blaine let out a gasp. "Yeah, take me, Seth." Sam pleaded. This would keep Blaine safe. He could get Seth to leave with him and Blaine would be okay. Sam stepped closer, Blaine crying harder. Sam had to keep his attention. Sam had to get them out of here. This was the way to do it. "Come on, Seth, we know that's what you really want." Sam said, in his best velvet voice. He had to get Seth to agree. His heart was pounding out of his chest. This was the bravest, stupidest thing he'd ever done. But it had to be done. He reached out, his hand touching Seth's arm. He ran his fingers down his arm, just hoping that Blaine would know that this wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Blaine. Forever and always.

He was dying of fright. How was Sam doing this? He grabbed his sides, since he couldn't hold onto Sam. He didn't want this to work. Because it would mean that Sam wouldn't be safe. Blaine couldn't handle that. He didn't think that he could survive without Sam. He'd already lost Kurt forever. He couldn't lose Sam, too. Blaine couldn't breathe as he watched Sam caress the boy's arm. What was happening here? Was this seriously happening? Blaine couldn't believe this. This wasn't happening. If he closed his eyes, he'd wake up from the dream. This _had_ to be a dream. He sobbed. "Sam, baby, no!"

"Isn't that cute?" Seth said sarcastically. This was incredibly annoying. Seth had briefly let Sam touch him, but now he pushed him back. "Shut up, _both_ of you!" He snapped. He had to have a moment to think. He watched as Blaine and Sam collapsed into each other's arms again, both of them crying. Seth didn't know how he was going to handle this. He had to have a firmer plan. This was deliberately not planned out at all. He had just grabbed a gun and went with it. Seth was trying not to panic. This wasn't going to end the way he wanted it. Seth had to get out of this without jail.

Clinging to Blaine, Sam knew that this was going to end bloody. He didn't know how, but it was going to end up that way. Sam could feel Blaine trembling in his arms. "Baby…. it's okay….." He whispered. "We're together. We're going to get out of this alive, okay?" He asked softly in his ear, his arms tight around Blaine's waist, cradling him close. Sam wished that he could fix this. He knew that Blaine had been through enough. He'd been beaten up and left for dead on Sadie Hawkins, he'd lost his boyfriend to cancer, his parents didn't care about him, this wasn't helping. It was amazing that Blaine was even breathing and getting up out of bed every day. Sam had fallen in love with him over the last ten months, and he literally couldn't imagine life without Blaine. Sam loved him so much. Their story couldn't end here. They should get their happy ending. Blaine's head was settled in the crook of his neck. Sam loved when he hugged him like that. It was so sweet and amazing. "We are not meant to die here, Blaine." Sam soothed, Blaine was starting to have a panic attack. He wanted to keep him at all costs. He didn't want a panicking Blaine on his hands. That wasn't going to help anything. Sam, crying some, whispered, "But just in case, Blaine Brandon Anderson…. I love you with all of my heart and soul."

This was truly the scariest thing ever. Blaine couldn't let go. He really was so glad that if they were going to die they at least had this moment together. They would always have this. They would never have to let this memory go. They would always have this to think on. If they got out of this, that is. Blaine held on tightly to Sam, he never wanted to let him go. Blaine was crying as he held on so tightly. This might be the last chance that they had to be together on Earth. It was really kind of sad. The world was only them right now. Blaine looked into Sam's blue eyes. "I… if something…. were to ha…" Blaine couldn't even get the words out. He clung to Sam. He was crying so hard. He couldn't imagine not being alive anymore. "I'm…. Sam, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. You helped me when Kurt passed away, and I don't know how I would have made it." Blaine couldn't even begin to pay Sam back for all he had done for him. Blaine would be lost. He touched his forehead to Sam's. For the moment, in the midst of all the terror, it was just them. Blaine murmured, "I love you, Samuel Noel Evans."

That was when there was a loud noise from the gun, and several noises after of a body hitting the floor, screams, and the gun falling to the floor. Blaine and Sam were freaking out, but they were okay. It was Seth. He was gone. There was some carnage on the wall, and Sam did his best to shield Blaine from seeing it. The other boy was cradled up to Sam's chest, a slow sob coming from him. Sam murmured soothing words to him, hiding both of their heads. He texted Will to call the cops, and held onto Blaine. He could have lost him. That was so completely unacceptable. The paramedics moved around them, the boys still holding tight to each other as the work continued on around them. The carnage was more extensive than they knew. It was bad. Right now, all they cared about was each other. Later, they would be beating themselves up about Tina Cohen Chang, a friend who had also taken a bullet and was gone. Right now all they cared about was holding onto each other. They had come so close to losing each other. Sam didn't want that to happen again. He whispered in Blaine's ear that he loved him. He didn't want Blaine to be scared anymore. He knew that it would be awhile.

The next few weeks were hard. Everyone was scared. Sam didn't know how they would make it through the grief. But he and Blaine were together. Every day they were holding hands, touching in some way. Wrapped around each other on Blaine's couch. That is where they were right now, making out. Sam was on the couch, Blaine on top of him. They were kissing pretty deeply. It was actually heading somewhere. Blaine's cock was hard against Sam's leg. Sam's hands were all over Blaine's back, and then one of them slid into Blaine's silky curls and Blaine groaned. Sam let one hand slide into Blaine's underwear, and cupped his ass. His finger slid down to press over Blaine's entrance. That elicited a long groan against his boyfriend's mouth. Sam's hips jerked up to meet Blaine's, and they were both moaning. Lips moved together, and Blaine's hand moved to move between them and grasp Sam's length. A low groan left Sam's mouth, and they both moved quickly, removing all clothing until they both lay naked on top of each other, flesh against flesh. Sam gasped as their cocks touched each other, and Blaine's lips poised at his neck.

A condom was produced, and Sam moved apart Blaine's legs, slipping into him easily. They both let out groans, this was their first time together. Sam's mouth met Blaine's, both of them breathing hard as they moved together, sweat slick on their bodies. They moved together, and Blaine moaned out Sam's name. Sam's hips arched, hitting Blaine as he pushed his cock into Blaine further, brushing up against his prostate. A loud cry came forth from Blaine, and his lips closed over Sam's earlobe. Sam's breathing quickened, and both hands braced on Blaine's ass, as his hips moved even faster. His orgasm was coming. Blaine's hands moved over Sam's chest, and one stayed there, one going up in Sam's hair to tug. Groaning, Sam pushed their bodies to the floor, still inside Blaine, their mouths meeting. Then they both exploded, Sam inside Blaine and Blaine over both of their stomachs. They looked into each other's eyes, and it was like the entire world had stopped. Sam looked into those hazel eyes, and he was completely undone. He couldn't imagine anything more perfect than this moment, right here, right now. His hand went up into Blaine's curls, smoothing them back from his eyes. They didn't speak yet, just looking at each other. Sam stayed inside him for a bit longer.

Blaine was completely in love with the boy beneath him. He couldn't imagine not loving him. "Sam… I love you so much." He told him, and it was true. Blaine could have lost him forever. "Sam…" He said, his voice soft. "Will you… will you marry me? I can't…. I can't lose you. I need you." His voice trembled with emotion, and his eyes kept that blue eyed gaze. He wanted to memorize every facet of that face. He wanted to carry that face with him to the grave. He always wanted to be with Sam. "I know it's crazy…. but I love you."

That should have scared him honestly, but it didn't. Sam looked back into Blaine's hazel eyes, his heart pounding. Sam didn't know what to say. He knew that it was crazy to say yes. He knew that. But he wanted to. They lay close together, their bodies calm and sated. Sam's arms were tight around Blaine's waist. "I love you, Blaine Brandon Anderson. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I don't want the rest of my life to be without you." He leaned up, pressing their lips together, kissing him softly, tenderly. "I will marry you, Blaine Brandon Anderson." He said, and a huge grin broke out over Blaine's face.

When graduation loomed, the pain of their losses was only a memory. They were free from high school, and they stood in front of an altar, just them and glee club. Blaine's eyes were shining with tears, and they were about to say their vows. "Sam, I can't even tell you what you've done for me. It just.. it is everything. You put me back together after I was broken so completely. I never thought that I would fall in love again. You…. you accepted me, and you were so patient with me. You loved me, and waited for me." Tears were pouring off their chins. Blaine stroked the back of Sam's hand with his thumb. "I… you made me fall in love with you. You showed me that you can have love, real, true love, again. Even twice in a lifetime. I want to be with you, Samuel Noel Evans, until I die. Hopefully warm with you in your bed." He kept his gaze on Sam's, not wanting to look away. "I would die without you, you are my only thought. I wouldn't ever want to leave you. You are my light, my love, my life. I will love you always." Blaine stopped, it was the end of his vows, and he couldn't speak from the emotion. He could feel Kurt in the room. He felt like Kurt was saying this was okay. That he was giving his blessing for them. Blaine felt so touched, and so loved right now. He was so lucky. No one was as lucky as he was. Blaine felt like the most loved man in the whole entire world.

Then it was Sam's turn. He got to say the words he had written to say to Blaine. "Blaine, I… I have never.. I never would have thought I'd fall in love with a man. But you… I loved how amazing you were. You are so beautiful, and I can't imagine my life without you. I don't know where I begin and you end. You have consumed me heart and soul. I eat, sleep, and breathe Blaine Brandon Anderson. I don't know what my life would be without you. Just, fear, misery, and pain. And nothing good. Dark." He said, his chin trembling. Sam couldn't imagine being happier. This was the best thing to ever happen. Sam couldn't imagine being loved better, more encompassingly. It just wouldn't happen. Sam could hardly see those hazel eyes for his tears. He felt so loved right now. Like nothing could ever touch him. Only love. Sam couldn't ever imagine wanting someone else. Something else. Nothing but this. "I don't ever want to be away from your side. The love I feel for you cannot be contained. Measured. Nobody has ever loved anybody like I love you." He said, quoting _Twilight_. They loved to watch them together. Read the books together. Sam didn't know what could feel better than this. This was his forever, the rest of his life.

They slid the rings on, hating to look away from each other's eyes. They promised to love each other forever. Then the minister pronounced them husbands. They looked at each other, and the second before they kissed, the world seemed to stop. They were the only two people in the world. Then their lips met, and the world felt like it was back on its axis. Like it would never again be off its axis. Their arms encircled each other, and sank into the kiss. The glee club was clapping and whistling, but Sam and Blaine didn't hear them. They were lost in their own world, in each other. They needed no one else in that moment. It was the Evans-Andersons family one for one and one for all.

_**Author's note: Okay. I hope ya'll liked! I am sorry for the angst. The fluffiness was due to me watching Swan Queen, I mean Once, while writing. Anyway, leave your thoughts! Omg the Blam. XD.**_


End file.
